


Лидия Дитц: Убийца

by Liliriennomad



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice the musical - Fandom
Genre: Gen, i don't have a lot of stuff to tag, kinda funny but not that funny 'cause I'm not funny, mental health, post-musical, theyre like siblings they're fam, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliriennomad/pseuds/Liliriennomad
Summary: Она его убила.Она не просто его убила, она сделала это, когда у него был пульс, работающие легкие и все такое.Если Битлджус – монстр, то и она тоже.-Я не знаю, что я делаю, я не умею описывать. Суть в том, что Лидия зовет Великолепного Би и они болтают, и это как будто мюзикл встречает мультсериал.





	Лидия Дитц: Убийца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lydia Deetz: Murderer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815580) by [NobodyOfficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOfficial/pseuds/NobodyOfficial). 

> Убийство БиДжея разбивает мне сердце.   
______  
Эта работа мне как бальзам на душу.   
______  
Перевод местами несколько вольный. Приятного чтения!

Жизнь была переходным этапом.

Если загробная жизнь была вечной (а она была, если ты был достаточно осторожен), то это она была главным аттракционом. Представлением. Жизнь — это всего лишь предисловие.

Загробная жизнь мало отличалась от от жизни наверху. К тому же, в Загробном мире страх смерти исчезал как явление, а еще ты мог объединиться со своей семьей и спокойно дрейфовать в озере вечного уничтожения.*

В общем-то, загробная жизнь довольно неплоха, так что убивая кого-то, ты делаешь ему одолжение, верно?

Верно?

Лидия пыталась убедить себя в этом каждый раз, когда лежала без сна в кровати, в забвении таращась в потолок.  
Битлджус был отвратителен. Он был манипулятором. Он даже не был человеком. Он наверняка мгновенно убил бы их всех, если бы Лидия не убила его первой.

Но это не отменяло того, что он истекал кровью, когда она ударила его. Густая и липкая, она залила скульптуру и заполнила линии узора ее пальцев. Лидия простояла над раковиной целую вечность, отскребая свои руки от крови так, будто она леди Макбет.

Она помнила, как скульптура неприятно скрипнула о ребра после того, как проткнула несколько органов — они лопнули как воздушные шарики прежде, чем смогли наполниться кровью.

План казался ей таким простым, когда Битлджус был демоном: зеленоволосым, мертвецки бледным существом, которое хотело лишь одного — убивать. Но у человека, которого Лидия убила (а он был человеком), были пушистые каштановые волосы и розовые пухлые щеки, как у новорожденного ребенка. Даже безумие и жажда крови, которыми блестели его глаза, смягчились, уступая место удивлению.

Лидия убила человека. И она не спала с тех пор.

Она знала несколько очевидных, логичных и хороших способов уменьшить чувство вины, давящее на нее: терапия, разговоры с семьей, убеждения от Мейтлендов, что она оказала всем услугу, убив Битлджуса (потому что Мейтленды были лучшими людьми из всех, кого она знала, и если они считали, что все в порядке, все должно быть в порядке).

Еще у нее был один очень плохой, нелогичный и, наверное, опасный для жизни способ.

Лидия с трудом приняла сидячее положение — чувство вины давило на ее плечи. Она застонала, привалившись к шкафу, а потом выудила оттуда красное пончо, чтобы прикрыть пижаму. После она запустила руку под кровать и достала оттуда свою бензопилу. Лучше будет держать ситуацию под контролем. Или под пилой?..

Присев на колени около кровати и держа бензопилу наготове, Лидия замерла и постаралась сосредоточиться.

«Битлджус».

Ее родители будут в ярости, когда узнают. В прошлый раз, когда она вызвала Битлджуса, он убил бизнес-партнера ее отца прямо у них на глазах. Была ли она ответственна и за эту смерть тоже? Ведь Битлджус не смог бы сделать это без нее.

«Битлджус».

Мейтленды его ненавидели. Он был напористым извращенцем и всегда опаздывал — три вещи, которые они не могли вынести. И они присматривали за ней даже когда ее родители этого не делали. Сама идея причинить им вред была ей отвратительна.

Но Мейтленды не убивали Битлджуса. Это сделала она.

«Битлджус».

До жалкого маленькая вспышка осветила комнату, и Битлджус появился — аккурат посередине. Его волосы снова были зелеными, а кожа — белой, как мел. А еще он держал оторванный пенис в руке.

— Вау, ты действительно знаешь, как застать парня в неловкой ситуации, детка! — воскликнул Битлджус, потрясая членом в кулаке.

— Это отвратительно, — прошипела в ответ Лидия. Она угрожающе махнула пилой в воздухе, но это вызвало у Битлджуса лишь смех.

— Бензопила? _Серьезно?_ — он швырнул пенис куда-то назад, и тот шлепнулся на пол. Лицо Битлджуса определенно было менее отвратительным зрелищем, поэтому Лидия постаралась сфокусироваться на нем. — Я _уже_ умер, что ты мне сделаешь?

— Я… — Лидия перевела взгляд с пилы на Битлджуса. Что она ему сделает? Снова убьет? Прикажет что-нибудь? Тот факт, что она не может сделать ничего из этого не отменял того, что она ни на секунду не усомнилась в своей идее, когда та пришла ей в голову. — Я не…

— Так зачем ты меня звала, детка? — Битлджус хлопнул в ладоши. — Хочешь, чтобы я кого-нибудь убил? Замучил? Напугал до потери пульса? О-о! — его глаза расширились. Он театрально охнул и, прижавшись к ней почти вплотную, прошептал, — Наконец решила прикончить своего папашу?!

— Нет. — Лидия отодвинулась от него — пах он не сильно лучше, чем она помнила. — Вообще-то, я хотела извиниться.

— Извиниться? — Битлджус сделал задумчивое лицо. — Извиниться? И за что же юная леди желает извиниться? — спросил он со сильным британским акцентом.

— Я же убила тебя… — начала было она, но закончить ей не дали.

— Убила меня! — насмешливо повторил Битлджус. — Вы это слышали? — крикнул он в пустоту. — Эта маленькая девочка думает, что она меня убила! О, Лидия, я _уже_ мертв, мертв и _всегда_ таким был!

— Да, но когда мы поженились… — она с трудом подавила злость, накатившую от этих воспоминаний. — Это оживило тебя. Я убила _настоящего, живого человека._

— Конечно, но мне было всего-то секунд тридцать от роду! Это как убить младенца — такое не в счет.

— В счет, еще как в счет! — запротестовала Лидия.

— А ты, возможно, не так ужасна, как я думал. — Вдруг заявил он.

Слова Битлджуса врезалась ей в грудь как бейсбольный мяч, вылетевший за поле. Ее голос задрожал.

— Ты… думаешь, я ужасна?

— Типа того, детка. — Битлджус развернулся и плюхнулся на ее кровать. Она чувствовала себя слишком разбитой для того, чтобы сказать ему отодвинуть свою стремную задницу от нее.

— Почему?

— Для начала: ты меня призвала. Я, конечно, Призрак-Хоть-Куда, — он с гордостью прижал руку к своему не бьющемуся сердцу, — Но довольно гадкий. А потом мы убили кучу живых вместе, и это было довольно здорово…

— Я никого не убивала! — воскликнула Лидия.

— Но ты помогла построить наш домик с привидениями — без тебя я б не справился.

Лидия позволила бензопиле выпасть из ее рук. Почему она вообще решила, что разговор с Битлджусом ей поможет? Всё вдруг стало еще хуже, чем раньше.  
Ее вина не уменьшилась, она стала больше. Ее руки запятнаны кровью гораздо сильнее, чем ей казалось.

Она заплакала.

Лидия не плакала с тех пор, как ее мать умерла. Она была уверена, что ничто больше не сможет причинить ей столько боли, но она оказалась неправа — осознание того, что она навлекла эту же боль на полдюжины семей ради _веселья,_ разрывало ее душу.

— Эй, Лидия, что это с тобой? — укоризненно поинтересовался Битлджус, отскочив от нее так, точно она была смертельно заразной. — У тебя из глаз течет эта забавная, прозрачная жидкость. Ты умираешь? — Его глаза засветились радостью. — Очень на это надеюсь; мы сможем здорово развлечься вместе. Всегда хотел иметь сестренку!

— Я не, я не умираю, — хрипло сказала Лидия, вытирая глаза. Рыдание перед кем-то не становилось менее смущающим только оттого, что этот кто-то был мертв. — Я просто _убита горем. _

— Оу. — Лидия с удивлением увидела, как огонь, горящий в глазах Битлджуса, погас. — Представляю, каково это. Из-за того, что ты меня убила?

— Из-за того, что я убила _многих_ людей.

— Ну, если это что-то для тебя значит, то я бы точно устроил какую-нибудь резню, если бы не зависал с тобой, так что ты, типа, сделала Коннектикуту одолжение.

Он… Не может быть. Он что, успокаивал ее? Этот эксцентричный, похожий на гремлина демонический отброс пытался заставить ее чувствовать себя лучше? Лидия глубоко вдохнула, чтобы проверить, спит она или нет, но ее легкие наполнились воздухом, и ничего не изменилось.

— И, честно говоря, быть живым не так уж и здорово. Моя одежда жутко воняет и мне кажется, с моим языком что-то не так. — Он высунул свой язык болезненно-фиолетового цвета и тряхнул головой, как собака, вылезшая из воды. — Короче, это было довольно мерзко. Меня прямо блевать тянет от воспоминаний.

— Думаю, это из-за того, что твой желудок полон всякой мертвой гадости из Загробного мира. — Возразила Лидия со слабой улыбкой.

— Проверим?

Со странным интересом Лидия наблюдала за тем, как Битлджус оторвал себе руку и теперь засовывал ее в горло.

— Нет, нет, нет! — вдруг очнувшись, воскликнула она. — Не надо доставать свой желудок, не делай этого!

— Ух, — он приставил руку на место, — ладно. Хей, — вдруг хитро улыбнулся он, — хей, смотри! Никакого рвотного рефлекса! — а потом он сунул руку себе в горло еще несколько раз.

Лидия подавилась и отвернулась. Легкое, щекочущее чувство в груди говорило ей о том, что если бы ее не тошнило, она бы рассмеялась.

— Если тебе от этого легче, — Битлджус с хлюпаньем прикрепил руку обратно к плечу. Щелкнув, она встала на место, — то знай: я отпустил ту девчонку-герлскаута. Она, конечно, мелкая, гиперактивная и _живая,_, но я все же дал ей шанс.

— Я думаю, — вдруг сказала Лидия, повернувшись к нему лицом, — что ты не настолько плохой, каким кажешься. Ты просто все время окружен смертью и всякими ужасами, всю твою… м-м, загробную жизнь, поэтому это все, что ты знаешь. Может, тебе станет лучше, если ты потусуешься здесь еще немного.

Битлджус закатил глаза так сильно, что они провалились внутрь его головы.

— Эгей, детка, ты что, пытаешься _психоанализировать_ меня? — он вытолкнул глаза обратно, чтобы они упали ему в руку, вставил их в глазницы и уставился в стену. — Потому что я не особенно глубокая личность. Слышите меня? Вы ищите то, чего нет!

— С кем ты разговариваешь? — спросила Лидия. Битлджус ткнул накрашенным ногтем в сторону стены.

— С четвертой стеной, разумеется!

— Но там нет никакой… — Лидия тряхнула головой. — Хотя ладно, забудь.

— Ну, — Битлджус встал и потянулся. Его суставы издали такой хруст, точно его скелет разваливался на части, — я определенно мог бы славно провести время и убить пару десятков людей, раз уж ты меня призвала, — он замолчал, чтобы улыбнуться Лидии. Его улыбка могла бы считаться приятной, если бы не два ряда кривых, испорченных зубов, — но я не буду. Только ради тебя, деточка.

— Спасибо, — Лидия нахмурилась, — наверное?

— Как ты думаешь, Мейтленды не спят? Я хочу увидеть Мейтлендов! Скажу тебе по секрету, я не видел никого сексуальнее их во всем Загробном мире.

— Не думаю, что Адам и Барбара обрадуются, если ты будешь домогаться до них во сне. — Мигом посерьезнев, ответила Лидия. — Но им нравится тут жить, и ты, типа, помог им здесь остаться, так что может быть, они согласятся… наверстать упущенное.

— Хм. Тогда начнем в другой раз. — Битлджус взъерошил себе волосы; некоторые пряди улеглись под неестественным углом. — Мне стоит вести себя получше, если я хочу иметь какие-нибудь шансы с этими ребятами.

— Нет у тебя никаких… — Лидия мотнула головой. Он вполне может выяснить это сам — если у него еще не все извилины в мозгу распрямились.

— Как думаешь, старик Чаки меня усыновит? — вдруг задумчиво спросил Битлджус, наворачивая круги по комнате. — Как думаешь, эффект будет такой же, как и от женитьбы? Я не слишком старый для того, чтобы ходить с тобой в старшую школу? Я буду дергать тебя за волосы и рассказывать всем, в кого ты влюблена!..

Хоть Битлджус нарисовал и не самое радужное изображение старшего брата, возражать против самой идеи она не стала. В старой школе у нее ушло добрых три года на то, чтобы завести друзей, да и то, в итоге это были просто люди, с которыми она сидела за одним столом во время обеда и делала домашнюю работу. Если они шли в кино или в город, они никогда не звали Лидию с собой. А держать рядом с собой демона в качестве друга (ее ужасного друга-убийцу) наверное, будет грустной и отчаянной затеей, но Битлджус, кажется, не собирался придавать этому никакого значения.

К тому же, благодаря нему она почувствовала себя лучше — Битлджус тоже был убийцей, но его это ни капельки не волновало. И смятение, которое она испытывала, немного рассеялось, когда она увидела, что с ним все в порядке (настолько, насколько он вообще мог быть в порядке, учитывая, что он мертв).

— Я не думаю, что папа захочет усыновить ребенка, которому миллион лет. — Сказала Лидия. — Но если ты хочешь… болтаться в мире живых иногда, то я буду рада стать немного более снисходительной к «Би-словам».

— О, детка! — Битлджус протянул руку, чтобы потрепать ее по голове (хоть это и не было необходимо). — Ты просто чудо, куколка, лучший живой, о котором демон мог бы просить!..

— Но ты не должен никого убивать. — Битлджус понравился бы Эмили — он был похож на русскую рулетку: постоянный риск и угроза смерти.

— Да, да, справедливо. Наверное. — Пробормотал Битлджус. — А теперь тебе стоит поспать, юная леди, так что как насчет тройного удара?

-…Чего?

— Чтобы отправить меня обратно. Я бы хотел остаться и поболтать с тобой еще, но вообще-то я был немного занят, когда ты меня позвала. — Он указал на свои штаны, сложил руку в кулак и изобразил движение вверх-вниз. — Понимаешь, о чем я?

— Мне просто надо сказать твое имя три раза? И не придется жениться на тебе? Или убивать тебя?

Битлджус приоткрыл рот без какой-либо четкой эмоции на лице и поднял брови.

— Думаю, нет.

Лидия собиралась прогнать его прямо сейчас, даже не прощаясь, когда он вдруг кинулся вперед и схватил бензопилу.

— Можно я возьму это? Та штука все равно бесполезна. — Он показал на разодранный пенис, который принес с собой.

Лидия застонала, изо всех сил пытаясь думать о своем любимом пауке вместо того, чтобы представлять себе, что Битлджус собирается сделать с ее пилой.

— Ладно, хорошо, бери ее, и мы больше никогда не будем об этом говорить.

— Заметано, детка. — Битлджус закинул бензопилу на плечо и встал напротив нее. Смотрел он вопросительно.

— Спасибо, — тихо прошептала Лидия. Ты… ты не такой уж и гадкий. Скоро увидимся, Битлджус.

— Да, уж лучше бы нам увидеться. Загробная жизнь унылая, как хрен знает что.

— Битлджус, Битлджус.

Вспышка света ослепила ее на мгновение, и внезапно Лидия оказалась в полном одиночестве. Хотя нет — она просто была одна. И это было нормально.

Она повернулась и укрылась одеялом. Теперь вместо Битлджуса, свернувшегося на земле, со скульптурой в груди, в голове у нее вертелся их разговор.

Лидия уже засыпала, когда она вдруг вспомнила кое-что: она была не одна. Битлджус оставил ей чей-то член под кроватью. Трудно будет объяснить это родителям утром, так что наверное, ей стоит позвать Битлджуса обратно, чтобы он забрал его.

Завтра. 

Прямо сейчас она собиралась хорошо отоспаться за последние три ночи.

**Author's Note:**

> * — в оригинале было "free sailing on a lake of fire", и что-то я ничего лучше не придумала. Огненное озеро в некоторой степени синонимично геене огненной и символизирует вечное уничтожение.


End file.
